


How Do I Love Thee? Let me Count the Words

by beastinpeace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Day 1: Useless Lesbian, Day 2: NSA, Day 3: Only One Bed, Day 4: Nipples, Day 5: Tinder Nerd AU, Day 6: Enemies to Lovers, Day 7: FREE, Drabble 100, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastinpeace/pseuds/beastinpeace
Summary: Clexa Week 2019 in 100 word drabbles, (slightly behind schedule).





	1. Day 1: Useless Lesbian

\---

 

It’s a dance now. She’s not sure when it started; she’s not sure how their stasis ended.

Each day now starts the same. With her back turned, she hears the greeting: _Heda_ , soft and reverent.

She doesn’t answer, she knows to wait. Turns toward the voice, toward the bowed head, toward a crown of golden braids.

She waits. Savours how eyes rake upward to meet her gaze.

It’s loaded, the way the looks linger. She never knows quite what to say, and day after day her voice betrays her.

 _Ambassador_ , her voice cracks.

She clears her throat and walks away.

 

\---


	2. Day 2: No Strings Attached

\---

 _Can I see you?_   it always starts the same way. And you want to be coy, but your words betray you.

 _Come over,_ you say.

And then she's here, hands on your body, breath warm on your neck as she whispers your name.

And you speak in fragmented phrases, _I love the way you taste,_ punctuated by your mouth on her skin, as you claw at her waist.

And then it's over. You catch your breath and wait.

_This was fun,_ she says lightly. You nod and don't betray that you will count the hours until you see her again.

\---


	3. Day 3: Only One Bed

\---

One missed gas station and now you're here, sunburned, feet sore, so exhausted you forgive the smell (cigarette smoke and damp) of the motel room from hell.

 _You take the bed,_ you say in unison.

It's a twin, but there's really only one bed. It has cigarette burns, but the other is...wet.

She prods you toward the bed, _I'll be fine,_ she says.

 _It's not fine,_ you reply, your fingers brush her hand, _I don't mind, we can share._

Her eyes drop to the floor and she blushes deep red, _I'll be fine, Clarke,_ she quietly tells you again.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, in my head this has an even tinier epilogue in which Clarke is all, "Lexa, are you awake? This is so gross." And Lexa swiftly and apologetically pulls her hands away, to which Clarke is like, "not you, doofus, I'm talking about the disgusting motel," and then they go for a midnight stroll because that room is not romantic.


End file.
